l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho
Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho, Violence Behind Courtliness City, became the capital city of Rokugan in 1160 after the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159. It was commonly referred to simply as "Toshi Ranbo". Early History Foundation In 437 the Akodo family created Toshi Ranbo as the northernmost holding along the shared Lion-Crane border, near the Kintani Valley. It was intended as headquarters to coordinate the Akodo military efforts against the Crane. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 115 The fortified keep and a series of outbuildings were recorded with the name of Toshi Ranbo in the Imperial Histories, while the Ikoma Histories made reference to Kita no Yosa, Northern Fortress. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 282 Contested City In 598 the city was assaulted by the Crane who held it for eight days. The Lion began fortifying the city heavily. The next Crane assault, in the year 600, failed, with the Crane suffering heavy losses. However, a subsequent Lion offensive in the year 601, directed at the Kintani Valley, was driven back by the Crane. For five centuries, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 283 the city was fought over by the Lion Clan and the Crane Clan. The common folk had been forced to do what they could to survive in a city frequently consumed by war. As a result, the city was riddled with hidden rooms and escape tunnels, where refugees from the current regime could hide until friendly forces ruled again. The Final Keeper, Part One, by Rich Wulf 12th Century Appearance In the early 12th century Toshi Ranbo was more of a traveling village, consisting of seven buildings, a row of merchant booths, and a waystation within one self-contained section of the fortress. All of the structures were made of stone and wood. Legacy of the Forge, p. 18 The name Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho (Violence-Behind-Courtliness City) had been already applied after the city had become a focal point for Rokugani politics. Crane Control In 1118 the Tsume Daimyo Doji Retsu launched a vicious attack out of his holdings in the Kintani Valley, seizing Toshi Ranbo in a daring and violent incursion that destroyed the Goseki family. Time of the Void, p. 14 In 1120 the Lion Clan Champion, Akodo Arasou, and his betrothed, Matsu Tsuko, attempted to retake the castle but, despite their valor, Arasou was killed and the Lion were routed by a smaller, well entrenched Daidoji garrison. Legend of the Five Rings RPG Third Edition, p. 17 Tsume Retsu handed command of Toshi Ranbo over to another Crane general and retired to Kyuden Kyotei. Secrets of the Crane, p. 49 The Lion succeeded in recapturing Toshi Ranbo, only to lose it again to the clever political machinations of a Crane general named Doji Chuto, who in 1120 politically outmanouvered the castle's Lion Lord, who left Toshi Ranbo, allowing Chuto to claim it again as a Crane holding. Rumors of blackmail by the Crane general spread. Way of the Lion, p. 112 This year the city wall was expanded for the first time to encompass those buildings that had been built outside of the city walls. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 288 Winter Court Shiba Ujimitsu and four Elemental Masters went to Hantei XXXVIII's Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo, leaving Asako winter court at Shiro Gisu for the Master of Water Isawa Tomo. Code of Bushido, p. 19 Raising Tensions In 1123 a Scorpion plot raised the tensions between the clans during peace negotiations, involving the Legacy of the Forge, toshi spirits of Toshigoku, provoking the Battle of the Forgotten Tide. Legacy of the Forge, p. 11 Toshi Ranbo was seized by the Crane, Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 11 to be later lost in 1126, seized by Matsu Gohei. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 40 The Iron Fans This year a group of disillusioned ronin began patrolling the city, and they were known for their weapon of convenience, the Tessen. The Crane had been concerned that the war-weary populace might revolt against both sides, and had issued an edict forbidding any non-Crane residents to bear weapons within the city. Many ronin had been angered that the endless war between Lion and Crane left their samurai little time to keep the streets safe. They had organized themselves, assuming the role of vigilantes and carried the iron fans that were their namesake, the Iron Fans, in the place of forbidden swords. All Glory to the Righteous Emperor, by Rich Wulf Retaken by the Lion Again The city was in Crane hands in 1153 when Matsu Nimuro retook Shiro no Yojin with minimal losses from both sides. The Crane slandered the Lion Clan Champion, claiming his attack was full of subterfuge and trickery. As a rebuttal, Nimuro gave complete details of his plans to retake Toshi Ranbo in front of the entire Imperial Court. The Daidoji were completely outmaneuvered despite knowing their opponent's strategy, and Toshi Ranbo fell back into Lion hands. Secrets of the Lion, p. 9 Crane Assume Control In 1159, when the Lion Clan were distracted by the conflict with the Tsuno and troubled by Shiba Aikune's assault, the Crane Clan engineered a plot in Toshi Ranbo to excuse a military intervention. Four Winds, p. 40 They provoked several riots with the secretive Daidoji Harrier units. Bitter Vengeance (Dark Allies flavor) Daidoji Gudeta led an army of Crane to besiege the city, Secrets of the Lion, p. 10 while Kakita Nakazo marched into Toshi Ranbo as its protector, citing the Lion Clan's inability to protect it as justification. Hantei Naseru intervened to arbitrate a diplomatic solution, eventually deciding in favor of the Crane Clan due to the incompetency of the Lion in avoiding the riots. Naseru's Strength (Dark Allies flavor) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 41 Imperial City The continuing conflicts between the Lion and Crane ended with the unlikely alliance between the two Clan Champions Matsu Nimuro and Doji Kurohito. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman The new capital of the Empire was decided in 1160 in the Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. Doji Kurohito informed the Court that the Crane had already begun construction, as a form of penance for the distraction from his duties caused by the Yasuki issue. Toshi Ranbo was under Lion custodianship at that time, but Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against the plan. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf When it become the capital, Toshi Ranbo was growing faster than any other city in Rokugan despite some setbacks, most notably the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. In a few more years the capital would be the same size as Otosan Uchi was. The Imperial Families were the first to establish estates, but the Great and minor clans soon followed. Over the course of the next several years, the city walls were torn down and rebuilt repeatedly as Toshi Ranbo expanded manyfold. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 114 New Doji estates were built, becoming well known throughout the Empire for their beauty and serenity. Emerald and Jade, by Shawn Carman Tunnel System Unknown to the Rokugani, the city had a tunnel system beneath the old part of the city. The nezumi used it, but they were very narrow to dwell within. Blood Hunt (Region 1 - Los Angeles, CA, USA) Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 the city was ravaged by a fire in the side controlled by the Lion Clan. Most of the damage happened in the most recently constructed city section, the one that had not yet been named or granted a governor. Four Winds, p. 94 The fire had begun in a warehouse which had Black Powder inside. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Crane and the Lion were outraged and began independent investigations without much progress. Four Winds, p. 102 After the Rain of Blood the investigations were halted for a year. In 1166 the Lion gave all the information they gathered to the Crane, and the Crane patroled the City as well as they investigated. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Khan's Invasion In 1169, the city was heavily damaged following an attack by the armies of Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai. The battle culminated in a number of important figures being killed. Kaneka fell to the Khan after being distracted by his half-brother, Isawa Sezaru, who appeared over the city and started to rain destruction. Sezaru was killed by his wife, using the final remanent of Isawa's Last Wish. Bayushi Kaukatsu was killed by gaki while observing the battle from a balcony of the palace. The Truest Test: Aftermath, by Shawn Carman The merchant's quarter remained little more than a smoldering crater. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman After six months, there was no sign of the massive damage that the city had suffered. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Phoenix Stewardship The Phoenix Clan controlled the city from the end of the Battle of Toshi Ranbo until they ceded its control to the Imperials in the Month of the Dragon in 1170. The Otomo thereafter appointed the Phoenix Clan custodians of all sacred sites within the Imperial City. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1199 In 1199 Toshi Ranbo was selected to held Winter Court, during the months of Hida, Togashi and Fu Leng, Winter Court 4, by Dave Laderoute (Imperial Herald Special Edition May 2014) hosted by the Imperial Regent Utaku Zo Sia. Winter Court Summary - Week One (Imperial Assembly Article) In the final day of the event a yojimbo was revealed as a shapeshifter oni. It rampaged through several districts of the city until the demon of Jigoku was destroyed. Winter Court 4 - Final Week Summary Seized by the Spider In 1200 the rebellious Spider Clan led by Daigotsu Kanpeki seized the Imperial City. The Emperor Iweko II and his family were secured to continue the fight from safety. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock The Spider left the city shortly after, and the Emperor and the Imperial Court returned. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Details Districts Since its rapid increase in size, the city was divided into districts to better handle its day to day management. District Governors were answerable to the City Governor of Toshi Ranbo, who in turn, was responsible to the Imperial Court – particularly the Commander of the Imperial Palace Guard for matters related to security and the Imperial Chancellor for matters involving the operation of the Imperial Court. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 285 * Chuushin District - contained the Imperial Palace and many of the Imperial Bureaucracy buildings. * Ichidou District - contained the major shrines and temples of the city. * Kurai District - largest of the districts, and home to many clan embassies and diplomatic residencies. The Juutaku Subdistrict, composed by heimin houses, was part of it, as it was the Benten Subdistrict which contained the Mantis Embassy, and also the Tsudao Subdistrict, named after the Empress Toturi Tsudao. * Senzai District - quiet gardens, Toshi Ranbo's entertainment and culture District. The Okura Subdistrict was named after Oni no Okura, the gatekeeper of Tengoku. * Shijou District - the major markets and riverside docks of Toshi Ranbo. * Shutsuensha District - the licensed quarter of the Imperial City. Notable Locations * House of the White Jade Fan - Tea House and Imperial prison. * Jade Pearl Inn - Tea House in Toshi Ranbo that was sometimes used by the Scorpion. * Inn of the Brooding Tempest * House of the White Chrysanthemum - Otomo Orator dojo * Temple of Daikoku Maps Image:Toshi Ranbo Map.jpg|Toshi Ranbo, 1124 Legacy of the Forge, p. 16 Image:Toshi Ranbo Map 2.jpg|Toshi Ranbo, beginning of 13th century External Links * Toshi Ranbo (Stronger Than Steel) Category:Crane Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures *